Bring me to life
by Pussicats
Summary: Cela fait trois que Lex à quitté Smallville , Clark souffre énormément de la perte de son ami , ce dernier ayant été porté disparu ...
1. Où es tu ?

**_Titre :_**

**Bring me to life !**

**_SOurce :_ **

**Smallville .**

**_Genre :_ **

**Fanfic Yaoi . romance/angst . **

**_Disclaimer :_ **

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi .**

**_Couples :_ **

**ClarkxLex . ChloéxLucas Luthor .**

**_Lieu :_ **

**Smallville : manoir de Lex et loft de Clark .**

**_Auteur :_ **

**Cicikittykats .**

**_Résumé :_ **

**Alors que Chloé et Lucas sortent ensemble , Clark ****souffre de la perte de Lex qui à été porté disparu après son départ de Smallville 3 mois auparavant .

* * *

**

**Bring me to life !**

Clark se trouvait allongé sur le divan , dans son " loft " , le loft n'étant autre que la partie supèrieur de la grange , en arrière plan la musique d'**Evanescence** résonnait de toutes la puissances des cordes de guitar électriques , de batteries et basses .

Le jeune homme repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques heures plutôt avec sa meilleur amie .

_Chloè monta les escaliers de la grange à toute vitesse , la jeune fille étant stressée à cause de ce qu'elle allait avouè à Clark , son meilleur ami depuis toujours . Elle le trouva assis dans le divan . S"approchant doucement elle s'assit à ses côtés et prennant une inspiration commenca à parler ._

_Salut Clark !_

_Salut Choé !_

_L'air détaché et mécanique dont il lui avait répondu brisa un peu e coeur de la jeune fille , mais pas la raison qu'on n'aurait pu penser . Non , c'était pour son ami car depuis trois mois , il semblait qu'il avait perdu toute envie de vivre ._

_Clark , j'ai quelque choses d'importnt à te dire !_

_Oui je t'écoute vas-y ._

_Ok , alors voilà tu sais que Lucas on s'est fort rapprochés ces trois derniers mois , et je dois dire que au début je le détestait , étant un Luthor je me méfiais de lui . Mais j'ai appris à le connaître et petit à petit mes sentiments se sont transformer en de l'amour . Et aujourd'hui je dois te dire que , je sors avec lui voilà !_

_C'est super Chloè , félicitations , soit heurese surtout !_

_Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme mais c'était un sourire forcé , et la jeune le remarqua rapidement . Elle espèra au fond d'elle que Clark lui aussi pourrait être aussi heureux qu'elle l'était aujourd'hui , mais elle savait que la seule pouvant combler son ami était partit il y a trois mois et avait disparu quelques semaines après son départ , seul sa femme Helen était revenue de la lune de miel qu'elle et Lex devait avoir pour leur mariage mais depuis on n'avait plus de nouvelles du milliardaire ._

_Chloè savait que déjà le mariage du jeune homme chauve avait profondément bouleversé Clark mais sa disparition était ce qui avait le plus touché son ami et elle avait peur que à force de temps le jeune homme ne trouve plus rien lui donnant goût à la vie , déjà elle sentait qu'après ces trois mois , il désespèrait de plus en plus et elle savait aussi que si physiquement rien ne se remarquait , intèrieurement le jeune homme mourrait à petit feu ..._

_Après lui avoir dit aurevoir la jeune fille partit ._

Clark ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sur lui - même . Que Chloé et Lucas file the perfect love ne le dérangeait pas du tout au contraire . Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que la seule personne comptant pour lui , réelement , lui revienne , du fond du coeur il espèrait que Lex revienne , il voulait le revoir , parler avec lui pendant des heures de tout et de rien ou même simplement rester assis dans le silence avec lui .

Le cd passa soudain à la chanson suivante , une chanson bien diférente de la première vu que c'éait tout simplement **Where are you now** de **Britney Spears** , mais les paroles touchèrent Clark en plein coeur , elles réflètaient tellement bien ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui , ce demandant si jamais un jour il reverrait Lex , et pourrait alors lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et lui avouer la vérité sur ses origines . En attendant il se sentait mourir de jours en jours , toujours un peu plus , ayant perdu son coeur avec la personne à qui il tenait le plus .

**Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win **

I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering

Le jeune homme sentit une boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer correctement .

**Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go **

I can hear your voice  
The ring of yesterday  
It seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me  
And close the doors of doubt  
Revive my dignity

But, I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering

Une larme solitaire vint couler sur la joue plate et rose .

**But, I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering**  
**I should let it out, it's time to let you go  
Oh baby, I just want to know**

Les lèvres tremblèrent , alors que d'autres larmes venait s'ajouter à la première . Clark cacha son visage dans ses bras et alors , pour la première fois en trois mois , il laissa libre court à sa peine .

Le cd lui continuait de tourner alors que le jeune homme lui ne pouvait plus ... était incapable de retenir sa peine tant refoulée .

A suivre ... 


	2. Désespoire !

**_Titre :_**

**Bring me to life !**

**_SOurce :_ **

**Smallville .**

**_Genre :_ **

**Fanfic Yaoi . romance/angst . **

**_Disclaimer :_ **

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi .**

**_Couples :_ **

**ClarkxLex . ChloéxLucas Luthor .**

**_Lieu :_ **

**Smallville : manoir de Lex et loft de Clark .**

**_Auteur :_ **

**Cicikittykats .**

**_Résumé :_ **

**Alors que Chloé et Lucas sortent ensemble , Clark se pose des questions sur les sentiments qu'il ressent pour**

**Lex alors que cela fait trois que le milliardaire à quitté Smallville ...

* * *

**

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 2 .**

**Quelques part sur une île .**

Lex se réveilla en sursaut , encore ce maudit cauchemard seulement cette fois Helen avait réussit à le tuer .

Reprenant son calme il partit faire le tour de l'île , et s'enfonça dans la forêt , espèrant trouver de quoi manger .

Il rammassa plusieurs fruits et continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver à un bassin naturel où une cascade y déversait son eau .

Le jeune homme déposa ses fruits et les lava , ensuite il mangea et attendant quelques minutes , le temps que tout soit bien descendu , il décida de piquer une tête .

Otant son pantalon , il plongea .

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un bassin d'eau chaude , il remarqua alors , en revenant à la surface , que le bassin était fait de roches volcanique .

Ceci lui indiqua qu'un volcan brulait sur cette île .

Il décida , alors , de rester à cet endroit , comme ça il pouvait largement se nourrir grâce aux arbres fruitiers encerclant le bassin et il pouvait profiter de l'eau chaude et de la chaleur dégagée par l'étang la nuit .

Malgré tout ça , il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Clark , il voulait tellement pouvoir être dans son manoir profitant de la compagnie son ami . Le jeune homme lui manquait affreusement .

Clark ... tu me manques tellement , si tu savais à quel point mon ange !

* * *

Clark se réveilla en sursaut , il était en sueur .

Il venait encore de faire un rêve horrible sur Lex . Il voyait le milliardaire mourrir lentement , quelque part il ne savait où , Helen l'avait laissé mourir sans un regard de plus .

Le jeune homme se leva . Il descendit à la cuisine , se servit un verre de lait et s'assit à la table à manger . Le regard perdu , il fixait , sans pour autant vraiment la voir , la lune , sans bouger ... immobile .

Lex fixait lui aussi cette même lune .

Alors deux murmurs résonnèrent à deux endroits de la terre , au même moment .

Un :

Lex !

Et un :

Clark !

* * *

1 mois de plus passa .

Et Clark sombrait toujours un peu plus à chaque secondes . Comme si il s'éteignait lentement .

Toute chaleur avait disparut de lui .

Quand , pour finir , un an se furent écoulé , le jeune homme perdit , alors , tout espoir .

Et désormais il n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme et un jeune homme au regard vide de toutes émotions , appart celle de la souffrance .

* * *

Lex se désespèrait d'être un jour retrouvé .

Il mangeait un fruit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte , mais plus par mécanisme , quand soudain , un mouvement derrière lui le sortit de sa rêverie . Quand il entendit alors une branche craquer quelques secondes plus tards .

Un homme sortit alors de derrière le buisson .

Lex n'en crut pas ses yeux , il devait alluciné , ce qui ne serait pas étonnant après tout ce temps passer seule sur cette île , mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence , un homme venait bel et bien de sortir de se buisson .

Salut !

Articula le nouvel arrivant . Lex répondit , toujours aussi déboussolé .

Euh ... Bon ...jour !

L'homme sourit alors gentiment et le milliardaire lui demanda , s'étant remis de sa surprise .

Dites moi , qui êtes vous et est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes !

Bien sûr , je m'appelle Mathys Andrews , je suis pilote , je ne sais pas quel est cet endroit , mais j'ai vu le S.O.S sur la plage en la survolant j'ai alors décider de me poser et de voir si il restait quelqu'un , et je vous ai trouvé !

Lex s'assit , il ne pouvai croire à sa chance , enfin on venait de le retrouver , et déjà il avait hâte d'être chez lui , de manger un bon repas , de se plonger dans son lit bien douillet et surtout , par dessus tout , de voir enfin Clark .

Maintenant , que diriez - vous de quiter cet endroit ,

Sans un mot de plus le jeune milliardaire fut sur pied en un bond et déjà s'enfoncait dans la forêt , délaissant un pilote tout sourire derrière lui .

Quelques instant plus tards , ils s'envolaient de cette île , direction ... Samllville !

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews ._**

**_Hannange : _**Merci beaucoup pour ta review , et j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire .


	3. Soulagement tu es de retour Je t'aime ...

**_Titre :_**

**Bring me to life !**

**_SOurce :_ **

**Smallville .**

**_Genre :_ **

**Fanfic Yaoi . romance/angst . **

**_Disclaimer :_ **

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi .**

**_Couples :_ **

**ClarkxLex . ChloéxLucas Luthor .**

**_Lieu :_ **

**Smallville : manoir de Lex et loft de Clark .**

**_Auteur :_ **

**Cicikittykats .**

**_Résumé :_ **

**Alors que Chloé et Lucas sortent ensemble , Clark se pose des questions sur les sentiments qu'il ressent pour**

**Lex alors que cela fait trois que le milliardaire à quitté Smallville ...

* * *

**

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 3 .**

Clark se trouvait dans son loft quand Chloé et Lucas y firent irruption .

Alors que les deux nouveaux arrivants , venaient s'asseoir dans le sofa , Clark les y rejoints et attendit qu'ils aient repris respiration . Chloé , articula alors toujours essouflée .

Clark ... Clark ... Clark ...

Ce dernier répondit d'un ton abscent alors qu'il regardait l'horizon au loin par la

" fenêtre " .

Oui , quoi ?

Tous deux ne se formalisèrent pas du ton employé , après un an , ils ne s'en inquiètaient plus ça étant devenu naturel chez le jeune fermier .

Lucas prit alors la parole , ayant retrouvé un souffle normale .

Bon voilà Clark , on a une super nouvelle ! Vraiment super !

Oui c'est bien et c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ?

Lucas tiqua un peu au ton sarcastique .

C'est quelque chose , qui va te surprendre croit moi !

Clark se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui dit ironique .

Laisse moi deviner toi et Chloé allez vous mariez ?

Regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux , Lucas se tourna de nouveau vers son ami et lui dit .

Non même si se serait vraiment géniale , c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on voulait t'annoncer . Non en fait il s'agit d'une nouvelle concernant Lex !

A l'évocation de ce prénom Clark fût soudain toute ouie à son ami .

Lex ! Que se passe t'il avec Lex ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune Luthor .

Eh bien voilà , mon frère à été retrouvé ...

Q...Quoi ...re...re...retouvé ?

Murmura le jeune Kent .

Oui , retrouvé, pour l'instant il se trouve au manoir !

Clark avait besoin d'en être sûr alors s'en plus perdre de temps , il se leva et sortit de la grange en vitesse grand V , il arriva au manoir quelques secondes plus tards , ralentissant pour ne pas se faire prendre par les caméras de surveillance , il arriva bientôt face à la porte d'entrée , il sonna .

* * *

Il n'eu pas besoin d'attendre que déjà Enrique lui ouvrait la porte et l'informait que Lex dormait dans sa chambre .

Il monta les escaliers , et courrut à la chambre de son ami , il entra en silence et s'approcha du lit où reposait son ami .

Il s'agenouilla à côté , par peur de ne réveillé son ami et s'assaillant sur le lit . Sa main trouva le chemin menant au visage de son ami et elle commenca à carresser le joue douce et pâle .

Et le temps passa s'en qu'il ne s'en rende compte et doucment il s'endormit , une heure plus tard .

* * *

Quand Lex se réveilla il se demanda , qu'elle était la chose lui empêchant de respirer convenablement , baissant les yeux il découvrit le beau visage de Clark et alors toutes idées de vengeance s'éffacèrent de son esprit , il carressa les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme , se délectant de leur douceur .

Clark se réveilla doucement sentant quelque chose lui carresser les cheveux , n'ouvrant pas de suite les yeux il se souvint soudain où il se trouvait et de qui était entrain de lui carresser le cheveux , ouvrant les paupière , il plongea le regard dans l'océan bleu-gris qu'étaient les yeux de Lex .

Son ami lui murmura doucement .

Salut toi , alors on fait la marmotte ?

Au son de cette voix douce et chaude , grave et lui réveillant les sens , le jeune homme craqua pour la première fois en neuf mois , il se laissant aller à sa douleur et aussi au soulagement que ressentait son coeur . Se jetant dans les bras de son ami , il éclata en sanglot dans le cou de se dernier .

Lex fut surpris de cette réaction et resserant ses bras autour de son ange , il commenca à doucement le bercer , son coeur se serrant pour lui .

Il entendit un murmur entre-coupé de sanglot venant du jeune homme .

Lex ... J'ai ... j'ai ... cru ...que ...que ja...jamais je ...je ... ne te...revérait ...j'ai ...eu tellment mal si ...tu savais ... je ...je...t'en prie ... ne ...me laisse plus ...plus ja...jamais ! Ca ...ça fait trop mal !

Lex resserra sa prise autour de son ami et lui murmura à son ton tour .

Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange , plus jamais je ne te quitterais , je t'en fait la promesse !

Clark se serra plus contre le torse nu de son ami et continuant de pleurer , il remercia quand même le ciel de pouvoir être dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde .

* * *

Une heure plus tard le jeune s'endormit , allongé au côté de son ami et toujours dans ses bras , épuisé d'avoir pleuré .

Avant de repartir dans les bras de Morfée , Lex murmura doucement .

Je t'aime mon ange , plus que tout !

Il s'endormit alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Clark .

* * *

**_Merci Hannange , j'espère que ça te plait toujours et surtout , merci de suivre ma fic et de m'en dire ce que tu en pense ._**

**_Vous savez c'est bien de parfois laisser des reviews aux auteurs ça les encourage !_**


	4. Nouvelles sensations !

_**Hannange :** _Merci pour tes reviews , c'est super sympa de ta part , de suivre ma fic et de me dire ce que tu en penses , alors voici le chapitre 4 , j'espère qu'il te plaira ...

_**Hed :** _Merci pour ta review , elle m'a fait très plaisir , alors en avant avec ce nouveau chapitre , qui change de registre et qui j'espère te plaira ...

_**Zaika :**_ Merci à toi aussi pour ta review , enjoy ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère te retrouver au prochain dès que je l'aurai écrit et mit en ligne ...

* * *

_**Aller merci à toutes les trois our vos reviews , les autres vous pouvez aussi m'en envoyer , merci et que tout le monde profite de ce chapitre qui annonce la couleur des prochains à venir .

* * *

**_

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 4 .**

Quand Clark se réveilla , le soleil venait à peine de se coucher , il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait et dans les bras de qui ?

Quand tout lui revint à la mémoire .

Il se trouvait chez Lex et dans les bras de celui-ci .

Il se souvint alors des mots que lui avait murmurer le milliardaire un peu plus tôt dans la journée , mots qu'il était censé ne pas avoir entendu mais , ne dormant pas vraiment quand som ami les avaients prononcés alors du fait il avait bien tout entendu .

Le jeune se leva alors doucement , faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'être endormit sur le lit , doucement il fit passer Lex sous la couette et la remonta sous le menton de celui-ci , il se pencha et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres lui faisant tellement envie , mais toujours il se retenait de succomber .

Il se dirigea alors dans la salle de bain , refermant la porte derrière lui il se déshabilla et fit couler la douche , préparant une serviette sur le bord du jacuzzi , quand l'eau fut chaude il se glissa sous le jet , et laissa les gouttes glisser sur sa peau avec douceur , il se relaxa alors peu à peu de toute la tensions qu'il avait accumulées en un an , il s'empara du gel douche en versa dans sa main et massa sa peau du gel aux senteurs exquises , le gel douche qu'utilisait Lex , une odeur particulière qu'il alliait toujours à son ami , une odeur de fruit bleu des bois comme les mûres , le cassis et le reste de ses fruits délicieux et sentant tellement bon , Lex ne sentait pas que cette odeur délicieuse , son eau de toilette complétait le tout , Clark en ressentait toujours une envie terrible de se blottir dans les bras de son ami et de respirer l'odeur de ce dernier sans plus jamais s'arrêter .

Toujours se savonnant doucement , il imagina alors que les mains lui parcourrant le corps n'étaient pas les siennes mais celles du milliardaire .

Il voulait les sentirs sur lui , les sentirs carresser sa peau , la masser , l'éfleuré doucement et sensuellement , ensuite il imaginait , qu'au mains viendrait s'ajouter la bouche de son ami , puis le corps de ce dernier se presserait contre le sien doucement , et la chaleur monterait toujours plus à chaques frôlements , chaques touchés ... Il se laisserait alors aller à prodiguer les mêmes carresses à son amant , il embrasserait la peau pâle et tellement doucement du jeune homme d'affaires , il remonterait embrasser les lèvres rose et tentantes , il laisserait lui aussi ses mains glisser le longs du dos de son ami , sur son torse , ses épaules pour redescendre sur ses bras puis remonté encore et descendres le longs du torse , passé les pectoraux , carresser les mamelons rose un instant , puis toujours descendre plus bas , sur le ventre plat et finement musclé , et s'arrêter au-dessus du du nombril , faire un instant le tour de celui-ci du bout des doigts puis repartir sur les hanches étroites et la taille fine , passer derrière sur les reins , carresser le creux du dos et redescendre doucement , tout doucement sur le haut des fesses et continuer sur leur arrondi , les sentirs si douces sous les doigts descendre jusqu'au début des cuisses , carresser celles-ci et revenir en carresser l'avant puis remonter sur l'aine et redescendre , sans jamais toucher cette partie intime réclamant pourtant avec urgences la carresse des doigts agiles et forts , carresser les cuisses , le creux des genoux puis remonter encore et continuer toujours plus haut , repasser - remonter le longs du dos venir carresser à nouveau les épaules alors que la bouche s'occupe de sucer doucement cette endroit si fragile , si réactifs juste derrière l'oreille puis lâcher un instant cette partie de peau pour venir mordiller le lobe rose si tentant , puis embrasser chaques milimètres du beau et fin visage , alors que les mains elles courrent toujours , gourmandes et folles sur le corps frissonant , demandant , de l'être si spéciale que l'on tient alors à ce moment , à cet instant présent dans ses bras , cet être que l'ont aime tant et sans qui la vie n'a plus de sens , ce seule être qui fait battre votre coeur par le simple souffle chaud et agréable de sa respiration .

Clark continuait de fantasmer de ce moment qu'il voulait tellement voir se réaliser , sentir enfin vraiment la douce sensation des doits fins courrir sur son corps ainsi que le douce morssure des lèvres gourmandes et passionnées de Lex .

Il rêvait à ce fantasme , rêve innavoué et si bien caché , mais seulement pour l'instant , car il allait tout faire pour qu'il devienne réalité .

Toujours passant ses mains sur son corps tendu par le plaisir , il vint carresser cette partie de son anatomie , qu'il sentait réveillée , respirant de plus en plus rapidement il se sentit venir tel de la lave en éffusion au creux de sa main , quand il eût fini de répendre la vie , il s'appuia contre le mur en mabre blanc derrière lui , offrant ainsi son visage au doux jet bouillant , il reprennait doucement son calme et sa respiration , étonnement ce qu'il venait de faire ne lui parraissait pas honteux non au contraire , c'était libérateur et tellement bon , c'était la première fois qu'il se touchait de cette façon , la première fois que son coeur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine , la première fois que son sang bouillait autant ... en clair la première fois qu'il se donnait du plaisir .

Il resta encore un long moment sous le jet relaxant de la douche puis en sortit , essuya les gouttes glissants sur ses muscles , sur sa peau brunie par le doux touché du soleil , puis il sortit un de ses boxer de dessous l'évier , dans l'armoire qui lui était réservée pour quand il venanti passer la nuit chez son ami .

Il l'enfila et retourna se blottir contre le torse accueillant du jeune milliardaire .

Cachant son visage dans le cou de Lex , il en embrassa longuement la peau douce , laissant une jolie marque qui au réveille ne laisserait pas indifférent son ami .

Il se rendit compte alors que la seule présence du corps chaud de son ami réveillait les sensations qu'il avait ressenties un peu plus tôt quand il se carressait sous la douche .

Sans se toucher , il inspira doucement , et traçant des arabesques sur le torse doux et imberbe il s'endormit alors doucement , rejoignant son ami aux pays des rêves ... rêves qui allaient se trouver être très ... chaud !

* * *


	5. Discution !

**Réponses aux reviews .**

**Dawn456 :** Mici pr ta review , j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Hannange :** Mici ossi pr ta review , contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic , c'est quel doit être bien !

**Hed : **Mici pr ta review , c'était vraiment cool et puis bien sû qu'il y aura un ... LEMOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pas de fic sans lemon avec moi . Donc c'est pour ça que je suis sûr que le chap suivant te plaira !

* * *

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 5 .**

Le lendemain Lex se réveilla doucement , il se tourna vers le mur et sentit le vide remplacant Clark .

Il ouvrit alors les yeux , et découvrit un petit papier poser sur l'oreiller du jeune homme . Il le prit en main et l'ouvrit , pour commencer sa lecture .

**Alors t'a bien dormi mon ange ?**

**Désolé de ne pas être dans tes bras en ce moment , mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller !**

**J'ai dormi comme un bébé aux creux de tes bras , j'aime les sentirs autour de moi et je projète de m'inscruster de plus en plus dans ton lit ( clein d'oeil coquin et petit sourire qui , je le sait , te ferais fondre si tu me voyais ! ) !**

**Je me suis réveiller en même temps que les premiers rayons de soleil , je n'ai pas bougé j'étais tellement bien ... trop bien pour bouger en fait ... je me sentais à ma place , là où je devais être , où je dois être ... dans ce lit , collé contre toi , le visage dans ton cou alors qu'un de tes bras ensserre ma taille alors que de l'autre je sens ta main dans mes cheveux !**

**Je suis resté là à te regarder dormir . **

**Des minutes , des heures peut-être ont passés mais je ne sais pas trop .**

**Je me suis rendu compte alors à quel point tu m'avais manqué cette année , et surtout à quel point je te trouvais beau .**

**Je t'ai regarder comme jamais je ne t'avais vu auparavant .**

**Je peux dire que je ne vois pas les choses comme je les voyais encore hier , aujourd'hui je me sens un peu plus sûr de moi qu'hier mais je ne suis pas encore un adulte , une part de moi reste le Clark adolescent d'hier .**

**Le Clark qui avait l'impression de ne vivre vraiment quand ta présence , le Clark dont le coeur c'est éteint ,car suite à ta disparition trois mois avaient passés et avec eux mon espoir c'était envolé .**

**Je viens te voir aprés les cours , j'ai besoin de te voir , besoin de me sentir encore protèger par la chaleur de tes bras mais plus que tout j'ai besoin de te dire tout ce que je veux te dire depuis le premier jour , mais qui m'avait été interdit de te révèler !**

**Fais attention à toi , et ne te jette pas tout de suite dans ton travail compris ( oui oui ne roule pas des yeux je te connais trop bien pour savoir ce que tu vas faire ) .**

**C.**

**P.S : Ah oui , par la même occasion tu me dira ce que tu penses de mon cadeau quand tu l'aura découvert , t'inquiète tu le verra très bien dans la glace en te brossant les dents ( lol ! ) .**

Lex repplia la feuille le sourire aux lèvres .

Il se demanda cependant quel était ce cadeau dont parlait Clark , alors sans plus attendre il se leva et alla se voir dans la glace et là ... il découvrit ?

C'est pas vrai Clark tu tourne canibal ou quoi ?

Et oui le jeune Kent lui avait laissé un magnifique suçon !

Tu m'a vraiment pas ratè mon ange , j'en ai pour des jours avant qu'il parte !

Lex passa ses doigts sur la marque encore un peu sensible , il ferma les yeux et imagina Clark au moment où il avait du lui faire ce suçon .

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir sont corps et une magnifique teinte rouge apparu sur ses paumettes .

Le jeune milliardaire se glisa alors sous la douche , il s'habilla et ensuite descendit déjeuner avec son frère dans la cuisine .

Il s'assit et commenca à boire son café quand il entendit un drôle de bruit que la bouche de Lucas venait de produire .

KKKKyyyyyaaaaaa , c'est quoi ça ?

Lex se tourna vers son jeune frère et éclata de rire aux yeux exhorbité de celui-ci et le doigt pointé vers la marque violette , il articula difficilement entre deux gloussments .

Un petit cadeau de Clark !

La réponse de son frère fit encore plus se torde de rire Lex .

Mais c'est inhumain c'truc , il tourne canibal ou quoi Clarky ?

* * *

Quand Clark eût fini les cours il ne se rendit pas tout de suite chez Lex , il retourna chez lui , entrant dans la cuisine il trouva ses parents assis à table .

Ca tombait à pic car il devait leur parler avant d'aller chez Lex .

Bonjour fiston , alors c'était comment ta journée ?

Bonjour mon chéri , assied toi il y a des cookies et un verre de lait qui t'attende !

Clark s'emparra du verre et des cookies et vint rejoindre ses parents à table .

La journée c'est bien passée , mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne finirait jamais .

Il prit alors un ton sèrieux .

Papa , maman je dois vous parler et c'est très sérieux !

Jonathan et Martha Kent , se demandèrent un instant de quoi voulait leur parler leur fils , et en voyant le visage confiant du jeune homme il se rendirent compte que c'était quelque chose qui devait lui tenir vraiment à coeur .

Jonathan prit alors la parole .

Nous t'écoutons fiston , qu'il y - a - t - il ?

Clark se tritura un instant les mains , nerveux car il ne savait pas quel allait être la réaction de ses parents par rapport à ce qu'il allait leur avouer , il inspira à fond et se lança .

Voilà tout d'abord je dois vous avouer quelque chose de très important sur moi ! Voilà je suis ...

Gay !

Clark regarda son père , les yeux comme des soucoupes , il bégaya difficilement .

Mais...mais..comment...vous ...

Comment nous le savons , c'est simple mon chérit il suffisait de te regarder avec Lex pour comprendre , même si au début on n'était pas très sûr , car il y avait Lana , mais plus ta relation avec Lex à évolué plus on c'est apperçu que tu préfèrais les garçons , en plus quand on allait en ville avec toi , ton regard dérivait toujours sur les garçons alors , on a compris !

Mais ça vous dérange pas , je veux dire vous ...euh... que je sois gay !

Ecoute Clark tu es notre fils on t'aime tel que tu es , peu importe que tu sois gay ou que tu vienne de Krypton , on t'aime comme t'es et c'est ce qui compte !

Clark se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son père , retenant difficilement ses larmes .

Merci pa , mam , je vous remercie de m'accepter comme je suis , j'ai eu très peur de vous le dire car je redoutais votre réaction , mais ...Merci !

Jonathan et Martha serrèrent Clark dans leur bras , puis celui-ci se dégagea après un instant et regardant ses parents il reprit son récit après avoir repris sa place .

Et aussi voilà , je vais dire à Lex mon secret parce que je veux plus lui mentir et surtout parce que je suis amoureux de lui !

Martha sourrit à son fils et lui dit .

Ca on le savait aussi , on attendait juste que tu ouvres les yeux par toi-même . Et on te fait confiance donc tu peux lui dire ton secret , tu es assez grand maintenant pour savoir ce que tu fais !

Euh...papa ?

Je suis d'accord avec ta mère Clark alors j'espère que tu sera heureux car si Lex te fais du mal , il n'a plus de tête , qu'il en soit sûr !

Sourrit à son père , remercia ses parents puis monta se changer , il voulait être diffèrent pour Lex , il voulait que le milliardaire le voit autrement qu'avec ses chemises en flanelle .

15 minutes plus tard il partait direction le manoir .

* * *

Enrique lui ouvrit la porte .

Salut Clark , il joue au piano là !

Le secrètaire lui fit un clein do'eil avec un petit sourire qui en disait long . Clark se diriea vers le son du piano , croisant Lucas et Chloè entrain de se bécoter sur son chemin , il entra alors dans la pièce où se trouvait Lex , il resta un instant là à observer son ange , celui-ci jouait quelque chose que jamais Clark n'avait entendu , c'était une mélodie à la fois triste et mélancolique ainsi que prenante et pleine d'espoir .

Clark referma doucement la porte et toujours sans que Lex ne l'aie remarqué se dirigea vers ce dernier , arriver derrière lui il se pencha , enroula ses bras autour du milliardaire et lui demanda dans le cruex de l'oreille et avec un amour .

C'est magnifique mon ange , que joues-tu ?

Lex se tourn alors vers Clark les yeux un peu étonnés mais une lueur y brillait , et Clark remarqua alors que pour la première fois il voyait le regard du jeune homme plein d'espoir et surtout d'innocence .


	6. Révèlations !

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 6.**

Lex se tourna vers Clark quand il entendit le jeune murmurer ces quelques mots au creux de son oreille .

Le moment étais venu que les choses changes entre eux deux et Lex devait avait avouer qu'il était un peu effrayé .

Lex retrouva alors deux sentiments qu'il n'vait plus ressentit depuis bien longtemps : l'espoir et surtout , l'innocence .

Retourvant sa voix , il prononça .

C'est une mélodie que je viens d'inventer , une mélodie que tu m'inspires mon ange !

Clark lui sourrit puis attrappa la main de son futur amant et le conduisit jusque dans la chambre de celui-ci .

Lex détailla alors Clark des pieds à la tête , jamais il n'navait le jeune homme habillé ainsi , et il devait avoué qu'il le trouvait plus beau que jamais .

Le jeune homme avait troqué ses chemises en flanelle contre un chemise noir très sexy et un jean un peu moulant mais pas

trop , de sorte à ce que son postèrieur était bien mis en valeur et un blouson en cuir venait complèter le tout .

Clark avait une allure folle .

* * *

Lex reprit ses esprit quand il fut assit sur le lit , Clark à ses côtés .

Clark prit une bouffée d'air et regardant Lex dans les yeux lui dit doucement .

Lex , tu as lu ma lettre , donc tu sais ce que je m'apprète à faire ! Je vais te dire tout ce que je veux que tu sache car je t'aime et que je n'ai plus envie de te mentir une seconde de plus . Tu sais cette année où je t'ai cru mort m'a fait réaliser que je voulais que les choses changes entre nous et surtout à quel je voulais que tu sache tout sur moi ! Alors voilà , tu me rejettera peut-être après ce que je vais t'avouer mais au moin laisse parler sans m'interrompre , je veux au moin que tu le sache après si tu ne veux plus me voir eh bien tanpis mais au moin tu sauras la vérité ...

Lex se rendit compte que ce qu'allait lui avouer Clark était bien plus important que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé , cependant il avait retenu que le jeune homme venait de lui avouer l'aimé et son coeur en dansait la salsa .

Clark prit une inspiration et commenca à parler , la main de Lex toujours serrée dans la sienne .

Voilà , je ne suis pas d'ici , je suis arrivé sur terre avec la pluie de météorites et je suis en partis responsable que tu aies perdu toute pilosité . Je viens d'une planète nommée Krypton , j'ai été envoyè ici par mon père biologique Jor-El , mon peuple c'est auto-détruit et Jor-El m'a envoyè ici pour que je conquèrisse la terre , tel est ma destinée , mais ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux .

Ensuite c'est vrai je t'aime , je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vus surement , juste après la chute des métèorites , on était encore deux petit garçon ce jour là , puis tu es entré dans ma vie une fois de plus quand je t'ai sauvé la vie . Quand tu as ouvert les yeux j'ai tout de suite été touché par ce magnifique regard bleu-gris , tu étais tellement beau alors , je n'ai pas compris ce que j'ai ressentis tellemet c'était nouveau pour moi , après ça mes parents m'ont avoués la vérité sur mes origines et m'ont promettre de garder le secret sur ce point !

Lex ne fut pas étonné de ce que venait de lui avoué Clark , et contrairement à ce que le jeune homme pensait il ne rejetait

pas , il l'aimait trop pour ça , il fut désolé cependant de savoir que son ange se sentait responsable qu'il ait perdu toute pilosité .

Ensuite toi et moi sommes devenus amis et avec ça j'ai découvert que j'étais de plus en plus attiré par les garçons mais je ne voulais pas le voir , et c'est pour ça que je me suis fermé à cette vérité en admirant Lana , mais plus les jours passaient plus toi et moi on se rapprochais et plus mon attirance pour les garçons grandissait , j'étais effrayé par ça et surtout j'avais peur qu'on le découvre et surtout que tu le découvre toi , quand j'ai découvert que tu ne me laissais pas indiffèrent , je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai joué la carte de l'amitiè , je devais dèjà te cacher qui et ce que j'étais vraiment , c'était très dur croit moi , car à chaque fois que je rencontrais ton regard je voulais te le dire , et au fond de moi j'hurlais car à chaque fois que je te mentais je voyais cette lueur , la lueur de le peine que tu en ressentais , à chaque fois je savais que je te blessais toujours un peu plus . Puis le jour est venu où j'ai commencé à ressentir de la jalousie pour toutes ces femmes qui avaient ce que moi je ne pouvais avoir , je me taisais car au fond rien ne comptais plus pour moi que ton bonheur , alors même si j'avais de plus en plus mal chaques jours , je me taisais et restais ton ami , je préfèrais me taire et faire profile bas en profitant du peu que je pouvais avoir de toi , ton amitiè , et je suis conscient que c'était dèjà énormèment , ensuite sont entrée Victoria , Désirée et Helen .

Lex serra un peu plus la main de Clark dans la sienne , alors que le jeune homme continuait son récit .

Toujours , et de plus en plus la douleur et la jalousie me consumais , quand tu m'a annoncé que tu allais épousé Helen j'ai ressenti quelque chose en moi se briser à jamais , à savoir mon coeur .

J'ai cru mourrir , mais toujours je ne montrais rien , tu parraissait tellement heureux que je ne voulais rien d'autre que te voir sourire , alors je t'ais tu mes sentiments , je sentais mon coeur se briser un peu plus à chaques secondes passants , le jour de ton mariage quand je t'ai entendu dire **OUI** , je sentis mon coeur cesser de battre un instant , ma respiration se coupé dans ma gorge mais surtout mon espoir mourir , car je savais t'avoir perdu à jamais .

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune Kent , et cela serra le coeur de Lex .

Puis vous êtes partis en lune de miel , moi je me sentais mourir plus chaques jours , deux jour plus tards Helen revenait seule de cette soit disant lune de miel , tu n'étais pas avec elle , tu as été porté disparus ... Tout les jours je me demandait si je te reverrais un jour , j'ai comprit mes sentiments pour toi , j'étais amoureux de toi , je t'aimais plus que de raison , plus que tout autre chose , tout autre personne . Ensuite trois mois ont passés et toujours pas de nouvelles de toi , je me sentais mourir petit à petit , j'avais besoin de toi , d'être près de toi , de t'endendre me parler , ou simplement resté à ne rien faire , simplement avec ta seule présence près de moi .

Clark prit sa respiration , tentant de refouler les sanglots qu'il sentait lui venir , une grosse boule lui bloquait déjà la gorge . Il pencha la tête , alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues , alors qu'il ne pouvait plus les retenirs .

Lex sentit son coeur se briser devant l'image de son amour en larmes , il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le berça doucement , la serrant fort contre lui .

Un jour Lucas et Chloè sont venus me rendre visite dans mon loft , ils m'ont annoncés qu'ils étaient ensembles ! Quand ils fûrent partis j'ai craqués , j'ai pleurer pendant des heures , j'avais tellement mal , je n'en pouvais plus , tu me manquais horriblement , j'ai alors découvert le vrai sens du dicton , **" On ne sait ce qu'on à que quand on l'a perdu "** , ce nuit là quelque chose est mort en moi , mon amour de la vie ainsi que mon espoir de te revoir un jour .

Clark s'accrocha à Lex , le corps secoué de sanglots , les épaules tremblantes .

A partir de ce jour je n'ai plus jamais pleurer , j'étais comme une âme en peine , je ne suis même pas sur que mon âme existait toujours , je suis devenu froid et distant , replié sur moi-même . Neuf mois plus tards Lucas et Chloè m'annoncaient qu'on t'avais retrouvé , j'avais besoin d'en avoir le coeur net alors je suis venu de suite .

Tu dormais , je t'ai regarder dormir , sans rien dire , mon coeur battait à nouveau pour la première fois en un an , je me suis endormi , je ne me suis pas rendu compte alors que j'avais pleurer j'étais comme dans un état second , puis tu t'es réveillé et j'ai revu ton regard si particulier , ton regard qui m'avait tellment manqué et que je ne voyais plus qu'en rêves , tes yeux bleu-gris , si particuliers dans leur seul façon d'être . Ensuite on c'est endormis .

Clark sécha ses larmes , Lex lui carraissait doucement les cheveux , il reprit alors .

Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit , j'ai été prendre une douche et j'ai alors fait quelque choses que je n'avait jamais fait auparavant , l'odeur de ton gel douche , à fait monté des sensations bizarres en moi , et alors que je me lavais j'imaginais que c'était toi qui me touchait , j'ai jouis pour la première fois , et je ne suis honteux de le dire , mais jamais je n'avais ressentit cette envie de toi si intense , jamais auparavant je n'avais imaginer tes mains , ta bouche sur mon corps ...

Lex sourit en voyant les petites rougeurs des joues de Clark .

J'ai en filé un de mes boxer , ensuite je suis venu me reblottir dans tes bras , je t'ai fait se suçon , et maintenant nous voilà au moment ou notre relation va changer !

* * *

Lex soutint le regard de Clark un instant et y vit de la crainte mais aussi de l'espoir , alors il sut ce qu'il devait faire .

Doucement il pencha la tête sur le côté et approcha du visage de son ange , quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du jeune Kent .

Clark fut d'abord effrayé du silence de Lex mais quand il sentit les lèvres du milliardaires sur les siennes il perdit toutes peurs et son coeur explosa de joie . Il entrouvrit les lèvres laissant ainsi la langue de Lex venir rencontrer la sienne , fouiller sa bouche , carresser ses dents ...

Lex n'en pouvait plus d'embrasser son amour , il souhaitait ça depuis tellement longtemps . Son coeur battait comme jamais et il pouvait sentir la réponse du coeur de Clark contre sa poitrine , leur deux coeur battaient à l'unissons .

Lex se sépara des lèvres de son cadet , il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et lui dit doucement .

Merci Clark , merci de m'avoir fait confiance et je ne te rejète pas au contraire **Je t'aime **plus que tout mon ange, trop pour te perdre cette année passée loin de toi sur cette île , m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point tu m'es vital , j'ai besoin de toi , plus que tout ...

Clark sourit à Lex en entendant ses mots , il enroula ses bras autour du coup du milliaraidaire et blottis son visage dans le cou pâle de Lex .

Mes mains et ma bouche sur ton corps , maintenant je comprends pourquoi j'ai un suçon pareil dans le coup .

Clark rougit à ses paroles , ce qui fit rire Lex .

Lex arrêta de rire quand il vit le jeune homme le regarder étrangement .

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clark lui sourit avec amour .

Rien , juste que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire , et je trouve ton rire magnifique c'est tout !

Sur ce coup ce fut Lex qui rougit .

* * *

**Désolé tout le monde et surtout , Hed et Dawn456 n je sais que ce chapitre étais sencé être le lemon mais il devenait trop longs pour moi alors j'ai décidé de couper le tout en deux partie , donc le chapitre 7 sera la seconde partie et le lemon !**


	7. Le septième ciel !

**Et enfin le voilà celui que vous attendiez tous ... mon ... LEMOOOOONNNN !**

**Enjoy enverybody !

* * *

**

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 7 .**

Clark sourit et dit .

T'es mignon quand tu rougis tu sais , ça me fait craquer !

Lex rougit encore plus mais eu quand même un petit sourire en coin .

J'te fais craquer !

Oui , trèèèèèssss ...

Hmmm , c'est bon à savoir alors !

Ah oui , et que projètes-tu ?

De t'envoyer au septième ciel !

Lui souffla le milliardaire aux creux de l'oreille , provocant une réaction intense chez Clark , qui eût le corps parcourru de milliers de frissons délicieux .

Alors montre-moi et sans plus attendre ce qu'est le septième ciel ...

Lex n'attendais plus que ça pour entrer en action .

Alors sensuellement il vint piquer les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Clark , passant leur barrièes il vint explorer la bouche de son amant , carressant ses dents , son palais , jouant avec la langue du jeune homme .

Clark repondait au baiser de Lex avec passion , ses mains parcourraient le corps du milliardaire , se glissèrent sous le polo du jeune homme , il carressa la peau douce et pâle un instant puis ôta le vêtement qui se retrouva expulsé quelque part dans la chambre .

Lex n'en finissait pas d'embrasser son jeune amant , il sentit bientôt les mains de Clark sous son polo et celui-ci fût vite expédié à travers la pièce , Lex ne perdait pas de temps non plus , ayant ôté son blouson au jeune Kent , il s'acharnait maintenant à défaire les boutons de la chemise que portait son amour , quand il eût fini il fit glisser la chemise le long des bras musclé de Clark , se décrochant des lèvres avides du jeune homme il resta à le contempler un instant .

Clark , aussi dévisageait Lex , il voyait pour la première fois le milliardaire en torse nus et déjà il en avait l'eau à la bouche .

Le souffle court il prononca ...

Lex ..

Lex reprit alors les lèvres du jeune homme , mais dans un baiser plus langoureux , prenant le temps de le savourer , tel une friandise .

Clark répondait avec ardeur au baiser et se collant contre Lex , le ventre collé contre celui de son amant , il se sentait frémir à chaque frôlement de peau .

Il laissait vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de jeune milliardaire , sur ses bras , sur ses épaules , son dos , ses reins où encore sur ses fesses , ses mains vainrent alors trouver la boucle de ceinture du pantalon que portait Lex .

Se détachant des lèvres de son amant , il plongea son regard dans l'océan bleu-gris lui faisant face et défit lentement la boucle de ceinture , puis suivit alors le bouton et enfin la braguette du pantalon .

Lex ne lâchait pas les yeux de Clark alors que celui-ci lui défaisait le pantalon , il ne perdit pas de temps et fit de même avec le jean du jeune homme . Toujours sans lâcher son regard il lui ôta alors son pantalon .

Clark se retourva bientôt en boxer face à Lex , il ôta le pantalon de ce dernier et eût la surprise de sa vie , le jeune milliardaire ne portait aucun souvêtement .

Eh bien , eh bien , quel bonne surprise tu me fait là mon ange ...

Lex sourit à la remarque reprenant les lèvres de Clark il lui ôta son boxer tous deux se retrouvèrent alors nus .

Il se coucha emmenant Clark avec lui , il était au-dessus du jeune homme et délaissant les lèvres de ce dernier partit à la découverte du cou offert .

Clark gémit sous les lèvres et ensuite la langue de Lex dans son cou , son amant trouva alors un point sensible qu'il se mit à sucer avidement , faisant gémir Clark de plus en plus .

Lex... Lex... oh mon dieu , c'est bon ... Lexxxx

Lex continuait de lécher et sucer alternativement se petit bout de peau sensible , ensuite il descendit plus bas , sur les pectoraux magnifique de son amant , il embrassait chaques centimètres de peau , il attrappa alors le téton bruns de Clark entre ses lèvres , il le suca , le mordilla , le lêcha et recommanca alors le même manège , faisant gémir Clark de plus bel .

Clark ressentait milles et unes sensations , la bouche de Lex lui faisait découvrir des choses jusque là inconnue . Il sentait son sang bouillir et venir cogner contre ses tempes , son coeur s'acharnait à vouloir lui sortir de la poitrine .

La bouche de Lex s'emparra alors de son autre téton et recommença comme avec le premier , à le mordiller , le sucer , le lêcher et l'embrasser , alors que les mains de son amant parcourrait le reste de son corps .

Lex carraissait les abdominaux durs du jeune homme sous sous lui , il délaissa alors les tétons durcis de son amant et descendit , traçant un sillon du bout de la langue entre les pectoraux , les abdos et enfin il fit le tour du nombril .

Il plongea la langue dans son orifice puis descendit encore plus bas .

Il lêcha l'aine droite de Clark puis passa à la gauche , toujours en évitant la partie la plus intime du jeune homme .

Clark avait la respiration courte et saccadées , il n'en pouvait plus de gémir à chaques coups de langues et carresses de Lex ,

le milliardaire lui lêcha l'aine et toujours évitait cette partie qui commencait à être douloureuse , les mains de Lex glissait le long de ses jambes et remontais doucement sur ses cuisses alors que sa bouche embrassait la peau fine et sensible des cuisses intérieur .

Le souffle de Lex remontait toujours plus près de l'entre-jambe de Clark , et ça le rendait fou de plaisir .

Lex ... oooooohhh Lexxxx ...

Lex lêchait la peau sensible de l'entre cuisses de Clark , alors qu'une de ses mains vint s'emparrer du membre dréssé du jeune homme . Il carressa le membre sur toute sa longueur puis imprima un lent mouvement de va et vient à sa main .

Clark n'arrivait plus à penser , Lex le rendait fou , c'était trop bon .

Il gémissant toujours plus , toujours plus fort , sous la main de Lex , il sentit alors la bouche de ce dernier venir remplacer sa main .

Lex s'emparra du membre de Clark dans sa bouche , faisant se tordre le jeune homme dans tous les sens .

Lex , lex ... Lex oh oui , c'est trop bon ... oh mon dieu Lex ... oh non ... oui ... Lex ...

Lex délaissa alors le membre du jeune homme et vint embrasser ce dernier , il s'emparra alors d'un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et prépara Clark , faisant cela il ne lâchait pas le jeune homme du regard .

Clark restait accrochés au regard bleu-gris hypnotisant de son amant , Lex le préparait doucement là en bas , il avait peur car c'était la première fois mais il faisait confiance à Lex . Ce dernier vint alors l'embrasser avec amour , Clark répondit au doux baiser et enroula ses bras autour des omoplates du milliardaire .

Je t'aime Lex !

Moi aussi mon ange , détends toi ok !

Clark fit signe de la tête oui , il sentit alors Lex se positioner et le pénètrer doucement , il griffa le dos de ce dernier et pousa un petit cri sous une petite douleur fulgurantes , mais elle passa vite .

Aaaaahhhh ... Lexxxxx

Lex attendit un instant que Clark s'habitue à sa présence et puis engagea un long et lent mouvement de va et vient , à chaque gémissement que produisait Clark il accélèrait un peu la cadence .

Clark , était au paradis jamais il n'avait rien ressentit de pareil , il ne quittait pas Lex des yeux alors que ce dernier le pénètrait toujours pus vite , toujours plus loin .

Lex... oui ... plus vite ...

Clark , c'est tellement bon , j'en ai tellement rêvé . Tu es à moi mon amour ...

Je suis à toi !

Lex s'enfoncait toujours plus loin dans la caverne de son amant . Alors que le jeune homme s'accrochait de plus en plus à lui et poussait des cris de plus en plus fort alors que Lex venait buter contre sa prostate , signe de son plaisir .

Clark se sentait perdu entre réalité et imaginaire . Il se sentait atteindre le septième toujours un peu plus sous les coups de butoir de son amant .

Lex continua encore ses aller et venues quand il sentit Clark se contracter autour de lui , se qui déclencha la même réaction chez lui alors ils jouirent en même temps .

Clark s'accrocha au épaules de son amant alors que son orgasme le foudroyait et que Lex se déversait en lui .

Les deux amants restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre , récupérant doucement leur souffle quand Lex voulut alors se retirer de Clark celui-ci le retint .

Non reste ... reste encore en moi !

Lex acquiéssa .

* * *

Il restèrent encore longtemps comme ça quand pour finir Lex se retira de son jeune amant et tira la couverture sur eux , Clark vint se blottir dans ses bras , la tête posée sur son torse et y dessinant des petites arabesques du bouts des doigts , souffla .

Je t'aime Lex ! C'était magique merci !

Je t'aime aussi mon ange !

Ils s'endormirent alors un instant plus tard .


	8. Jamie !

**Merci tous le monde pour vos reviews , aprècier la suite ...**

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 8 .**

Quand Clark se leva le lendemain , ce fut au son de la douche qui coulait .

Se frottant les yeux un instant il finit par se lever et par rejoindre Lex , un petit sourire sur les lèvres au souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée , oui car après c'être endormi et ensuite réveiller un peu plus tard , ils ont remis ça plusieurs fois sur la

nuit , Clark étaient sûr que tout le manoir les avaient entendu , et surement la population de Smallville par la même occasion .

Clark entra dans la salle de bain , se regard tomba de suite sur Lex . Le milliardaire se trouvait dans la douche , le visage offert au jet d'eau chaude , relax .

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres pleines de Clark , et se dernier sans faire de bruit se glissa dans la douche derrière son amant .

Lex sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille et venir le collé contre un torse puissant . Souriant il demanda à son jeune amour .

Bien dormi ?

Comme un bébé , j'étais trèèès épuisé !

Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Hmmm , tu veux que je te montre ...

Lex se tourna face aux jeune homme , passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant lui répondit d'une voix suave .

J'aimerais bien oui !

Il ne fallut rien d'autre pour que des soupirs et gémissements s'élèvent dans la salle de bain .

Une heure plus tard , ils descendirent déjeuner , puis Clark quitta le manoir pour se rendre en cours .

Quand il arriva au lycée il fut acceuillit par une Chloé , encore plus éxitée que d'habitude .

Ce qui avait tendance à être effrayant , faut le dire !

Salut , Clark , alors comment c'était hier soir , d'aprés les cris que t'a poussé toute la nuit sa devait être le pied !

Une petite grimace apparut sur le visage du jeune homme , alors que ses yeux se faisaient rêveurs ...

Ca pour être le pied , ça l'était crois - moi ! Et toi et Lucas ça se passe bien !

Je nage en plein bonheur avec lui !

La jeune fille s'en alla alors , prétextant devoir passer à la Torche , Clark la regarda gambader , puis alla à son cours de littérature .

Bonjour à tous je suis votre nouveau prof de littérature , je m'appelle Jamie Maxwell , et c'est moi qui vous donnerai cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Bon laissez tombez les formalités et appellez moi Jamie c'est tout , pas de Mr ou Mr Maxwell , après tout j'suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous !

Clark leva les yeux surpris , vers le nouvel arrivant et resta bouche béé en découvrant leur nouveau prof , c'est vrai qu'il parraissait énormément jeune quand même , il ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander .

Mais vous avez quel age au fait ?

Jamie sourit à la tête étonée des élèves que leur ami ait pu lui poser cette question .

J'ai 19 ans , pourquoi !

Vous délirez !

Euh nan pas vraiment , c'est quoi ton nom en fait !

Euh ... Clark Kent .

Super , content de voir quelqu'un qui à du répondant dans cette ville !

Cette remarque fit sourire Clark , il repensa alors à Lex à son arrivée à Smallville .

La voix de Jamie ramena Clark sur Terre .

Bon déposer vos affaires et prenez juste un bloc de feuille et de quoi écrire , on va faire court dehors il fait trop bon pour restez enfermez ici , allez debout !

Les élèves suivirent leur professeur jusque dans le parc du lycée , se disant pour la plupart que le reste de l'année allait être super avec un prof comme Jamie Maxwell .

Quand tout le monde fut installer , Jamie demanda aux élèves de se présenter et à Clark de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et le cours commenca .

Bon voilà ce que nous allons faire pour le premier cour , vous oubliez tout ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je veux que vous vous laissiez seulement portez par vos émotions , vos sentiments et vos pensées , c'est tout ce dont nous avaons

besoin , alors comme cet un cour de littérature je veux que vous réflèchissiez un instant , et que vous notiez 10 mots sur votre feuille ensuite tous le monde passera chacun à son tour pour les dire tout haut . On commencera par Clark en continuant le cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre .

Les élèves se concentrèrent tous un instant et quand le dernier élève eût relevé la tête Jamie demanda à Clark de commencer .

Alors j'ai choisis , bonheur ... soleil ... vivant ... amour ... tristesse ... passion ... magique ... besoin ... beauté ... éclat ...

Merci Clark , à toi Tyler ...

Et tout le monde passa un à la suite de l'autre .

Bon très bien maintenant je veux que vous fasiez cela pour jeudi , écrivez moi un poème avec ces dix mots repris dedans , fait un poème avec ou sans rhymes ça n'a aucune importance du moment que ça vient du fond de vous - même !

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit alors . Les élèves allairent rechercher leurs affaires en classe pour se rendre à leur prochain cour .

La journée passa très vite pour Clark , quand il sortit du lycée , il ne fut pas étonné de voir Lex l'attendant accompagné de Lucas .

Par ce qui le surprit plus que tout fut la tornade rousse qui sauta dans les bras des deux jeunes Luthor , Clark reconnu alors Jamie .

Lex , Lucas , rôôôôô ça faisait trop longtemps que je vous avais plus vus , vous m'avez trop manquez !

Toi aussi petit poussin tu nous à manquez ...

Luuuucaaaas commence pas avec ce surnom okay !

Lex sourit ces deux là ne changeraient jamais , à peine quelques minutes qu'ils étaients déjà entrain de se chamayer pour

rien , mais c'est ce qu'il faisait qu'il les trouvaient trop chou .

Son regard tomba alors sur Clark et un immense sourire illumina son visage , il tendit les bras vers le jeune homme alors que ce dernier venait se collé contre son torse et que leur deux bouches se trouvaient pour se rouler un énorme patin devant tout le monde les yeux ehorbité de voir Luthor et Kent ainsi .

Rôôô , prenez une chambre , vous en avez pas eu assez cette nuit déjà ?

Luke , t'ais toi baka , ils sont trop kawaii tous les deux !

Ouais , ouais , en parlant de trop kawaii , elle est où ta moitié !

Lucas n'eût pas fini sa phrase qu'une grosse moto s'arêtait devant eux et qu'un garçon en descendait , il ôta son casque révélant un visage magnifique aux traits fin asiatiques , mais la couleur prenantes de ses yeux contrastait , ils étaient d'un bleu cobalt hyper rare .

Il vint alors prendre Jamie dans ses bras et lui roula lui aussi une pelle fénoménale .

Jamie après avoir lâché les lèvres de son amant demanda à Clark et aux deux autres alors que Chloè les avaient rejoint elle aussi .

Et si on allait boire un truc en ville , y'a pas un café sympa dans cette ville minuscule ?

Si y'a le Talon , on peut aller là !

Ok ben Clark et Chloè vous allez avec vos chéris et Kyô et moi on vous suit .

Et tous se retrouvèrent au Talon quelques minutes plus tards .


	9. Qui estu Jamie ?

**Mici pour toutes vos reviews , ça me fait supr plaisir . Voilà le chapitre 9 , le suivi très vite vous inquièté pas , juste le temps de le finir . Donc voilà le chp 9 et introduction aux chap 10 .**

**Kisu mes petites puces , j'vous adore !**

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 9 .**

Tous les six entrèrent dans le Talon bras dessus bras dessous , ils s'assirent à une table , ramenant une deuxième pour pouvoir tous s'asseoir Lex et Clark d'un côté de la table , sur la banquette Jamie et Kyô ainsi que Lucas et Chloè .

Quand Lana vint prendre leur commande , faisant les yeux doux à Clark .

Lex n'apprèciant pas trop son manège s'empressa alors de rouler une pelle au jeune homme , on put alors entendre un cri striddent retentir dans le Talon .

Naaaannnn , Claarkkk , pourquoi tu m'a fait ça à moi , je suis t'a princesse , je sais que tu m'aimes tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Clark lâcha à regret les lèvres de son amant puis se tournant vers l'autre truc rose là lui répondant clairement .

Non , c'est Lex que j'aime , toi tu es trop nunuche et superficiel pour moi , tu ne penses qu'à te faire plaindre et tu te prends pour ce que tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais !

On vit et entendit une Lana-plus-pouf-que-moi-y'a-pas-et-super-trop-conne-aussi-Lang sortir du Talon en larmes et s'étaler sur le trottoir .

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Tous les six éclatèrent de rire en voyant le spectacle désolant que donnait cette pauvre fille . Lex leur proposa , alors , de rentrer au manoir à la place , quand ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tards ils allèrent dans le salon . Tous s'assirent respectivement avec son chacun et sa chacune , ne l'oublion pas . Clark et Lex dans le divan avec Lucas et Chloè alors que Jamie et Kyô était assis dans le divan face à eux .

Puis Clark entama la conversation avec Jamie , et Chloè le rejoint très vite dans le questionnaire qu'il entamait avec le professeur .

Alors Jamie , 19 ans prof de Littérature , tu sors avec un super mec au regard plus froid que l'air glacière , mais c'est tout ce que nous savons sur toi et rien d'autre !

Oui c'est vrai comment ce fait - il que tu te retrouve à enseigner ici , à Smallville , faut dire que y'a mieux comme ville

qu'ici .

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune prof , il regarda un instant son amant celui-ci , si on y regardait de plus près ( mais vraiment de très près alors ) avait un micro sourire dessiner sur les lèvres suite aux remarques de Clark sur son regard de glace .

Eh bien je suis ici en partie car je voulais revoir Lex et Lucky ...

Jamiiiieeeuuuuhhhh ...

Oui , oui je sais , mais t'es trop mignon quand tu te met en colère mon petit Lucky chéri ...

Répondit le jeune homme battant des cils devant un Lucas Luthor de plus en plus rouge .

Donc , je voulais les revoir d'où la raison de ma présence à Smallville ! Et puis le regard de glace de mon Kyô-chan , fait partie de son charme et c'est comme ça que je l'aime !

Ouais , ok d'accord mais quand même t'es super jeune pour être prof , tu pourrais être mon frère !

Eh bien , ma petite Clo-clo , sache que si j'enseigne à seulement 19 ans c'est car , toute ma vie je n'ai eu que des cours privés à domicile et que je suis surdoué , c'est aussi pour ça que je n'allais pas au lycée , car pour moi le rythme était trop lent et je m'ennuiais énormément , jusqu'au jour où je suis devenu plus avancé que tous mes profs , même les plus intelligent , j'avais à peine 15 ans que je suivais déjà les cours de Littérature à l'université de New York , et aujourd'hui me voilà .

WOAW , c'est clair que ça devait pas être très joyeux pour toi !

Jamie eût un petit sourire triste devant la compréhension de Clark , sa main trouva celle de son amant , et la serrant doucement il continua .

C'est vrai Clark , plus j'avancais plus je me sentais seul , j'avais à peine 8 ans que plus personne ne voulait jouer avec moi , de près où de loin , j'étais tellement intelligent qu'ils me prenaient tous pour un monstre . Quand je suis entrer à l'unif je n'étais qu'une ombre , je n'avais pas d'amis , j'étais gay en plus de tout , ma mère était morte quelques mois plutôt et mon père ne me voyait pas . J'ai continué à faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au jour où j'ai craqué . Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier , j'étais allé le voir et j'ai faillit l'embrasser et il m'a alors dit qu'il ne voulait pas être embrasser par un monstre tel que moi , qu'il ne m'avat parler seulement pour que je lui fasse ses devoirs de philo et littérature .

Le regard du jeune homme se porta à travers la fenêtre alors qu'il continuait son récit , Kyô le prit dans ses bras le serrant contre son torse , une de ses mains jouant dans les fils soyeux qu'étaient la longue chevelure rousse de son amant .

Ce fut vraiment la goutte d'eau de trop , je me suis enfuis en courrant je ne voulais rien savoir du reste , je courrais qomme un dératé , la vue embuée de larmes , je me souviens avoir traversé la rue sans regarder , puis plus rien le noir totale , j'ai entendu une voix tentant me garder conscient , mais j'ai bloqué toutes interférances entre moi et le monde externe . Je me suis réveiller deux mois plus tard à l'hopital de Métropolis , la première chose que j'ai vus ce fût deux billes bleu coblat aussi froide qu'un ice-berg .


	10. Retour dans le passé !

**Z'avait po dit que vous n'auriez pas attendre celui-ci , alors voilà un peu de l'histoire de mon Jamie d'amour ( j'le kiffe tro se perso ) ...**

**Bring me to life !**

**Chapitre 10 .**

Flashback :

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Jamie était tombé dans le coma .

Le noir totale , le noir qui lui était devenu cotidient maintenant .

Il entendit cependant une voix douce et rauque lui parler doucement , une main carressait ses cheveux tendrement .

Jamie ... Jamie-kun , je sais que tu m'entends , alors je t'en prie bel inconnu reviens , la vie n'est si noir qu'elle ni paraît croit moi , je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleurais quand je t'ai renversé mais une chose est sûr je me suis attaché à toi , et de plus j'aimerais que tu ouvres les yeux , que tu me revienne pour que je puisse effacer les larmes qui embrument ton coeur ...

Jamie - kun , reviens , aller ... fais le pour moi ...

**' Cette voix je l'entends depuis que le noir m'a emprisoner dans son voile , j'entends cette voix , elle est toujours avec moi depuis le début , elle me garde vivant , elle est mon seul point de repère , mon garde-fou , mon envie de me battre , la seule chose me donner envie de continuer à vivre . Toute ma vie je n'ai espère que fermer les yeux pour ne plus les ouvrirs mais depuis que j'entends cette voix je me sens tellement bien , je sais qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un pour qui je compte . Je voudrais tellement pouvoir ouvrirs les yeux mais je ni arrive pas , marrant moi qui ait toujours voulu ne jamais les rouvrirs , aujourd'hui je donnerais tout pour pouvoir voir le visage à qui appartient cette voix ... '**

Kyô , ne désespèrait pas mais il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de douter ,ne serait-ce qu' un peu , à ce que cette ange n'ouvre les yeux . Mais malgrè tout , ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à lui parler car il savait que Jamie devait l'entendre ... il l'entendait il en était sûr .

Il carressa doucement la joue du jeune homme allongé . Et fut étonné de sentir la peau blanche mouillée , il relava les yeux vers l'ange endormit et vit une deuxième larme perler au coin de son oeil . Cette vision lui ramena de l'espoir , plus encore qu'il y'a quelques minutes .

Jamie- kun ... tu pleures ... mais pourquoi , je t'en prie ouvre tes beaux yeux , ouvre les pour moi ... reviens pour moi ... je voudrais tellement t'aider à sêcher tes pleurs ... alors ouvres les ... ouvres tes beaux yeux pour moi ! Je t'en supplie !

**' Toi ! Qui es-tu ? Qu'elle est ton nom ? A quoi ressemble tu ? D'où vient cet accent doux que j'entends dans ta voix ? Tant de question qui se boucule de plus en plus dans ma tête ! Je voudrais te voir , je voudrais que tu me serre dans tes bras , je voudrais que tu console mon coeur meurtri ! Toi mon ange , toi ma vie ! Toi la seule personne pour qui j'existe ! '**

Plus Kyô observait et parlait au jeune homme plus les larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues blanches du jeune garçon . Prenant le visage fin entre ses mains il se pencha et embrassa doucement avec amour les douces lèvres de l'ange allongè sur se lit blanc , puis il embrassa les paupières tout aussi tendrement , et s'appliqua ensuite à lêcher les larmes salées du jeune homme tout en le couvrant de baiser .

**' Oh mon Dieu ... personne ne m'a jamais embrasser comme tu le fait , personne ne c'est jamais penché vers moi pour n'embrasser ne serait-ce que ma joue , peut-être ma mère quand elle vivait encore , mais c'était très rare ... L'amour que je ressens dans tes baisers me gonfle le coeur de joie , mais me le brise aussi de tristesse car je ne peux te voir , je ne peux refermer mes bras autour de toi et plongé ma tête dans ton cou pour oublier tout ce qui m'entoure et ne profiter que de toi , que de ta chaleur ... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir ouvrir les yeux , pouvoir te dire merci d'être avec toi , pouvoir appaiser les larmes de mon coeur en étant simplement dans tes bras à t'écouter me parler ...'**

Jamie-kun ... reviens , reviens ... aller ouvre les yeux , fait le , tu peux le faire , tu es assez fort pour le faire ... fait le , sois fort pour moi mon ange ...

Kyô répètait et répètait les même mots les même phrases , tel une litanie . Il couvrait toujours le doux visage de baisers , tenant d'arrêter le flots de larmes y coulant .

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et sentit celles-ci bouger sous les siennes . Il releva la tête et toujours en carressant les doux cheveux roux demanda doucement à l'ange endormit .

Que veux-tu me dire Jamie-kun ... Vas-y parles , ouvres les yeux ... Fait le mon ange !

**' Cette voix ... Qui es-tu , toi l'inconnu , toi qui me parle avec tant d'amour dans la voix , toi qui ne me connait pas mais pour qui je semble tellement important ! Toi mon soleil , ma lumière , toi ma vie ... toi mon ange '**

Q...Qu..Qui ...e...eeee...es - tu ?

Jamie-kun ...

Qui es-tu ? Suis - je aussi important que le son de ta voix me le fait ressentir ?

Hai , hai tu l'es ! Tu l'es énormément mon ange ...Aller ouvres-les , ouvres tes beaux yeux pour moi , laisse moi voir leur couleur , leur éclat , laisse sêcher tes pleurs tenshi ...

Jamie ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard prenant de son vis à vis ... des yeux bleu cobalt , un bleu que jamais il n'avait vus auparavant !

Kyô sut à la première secondes où son regard rencontra celui de Jamie , qu'il avait trouver son âme soeur .

Jamie-kun ... tu vois je savais qu'ils étaient magnifiques , ils sont aussi magnifique que toi tenshi ! Toi l'ange tombé du ciel , toi l'ange de ma vie ...

Kyô était charmé par le regard amèthyste du jeune homme .

Jamie fut toucher en plein coeur quand il vit une larme , une seule , couler le long de la joue cuivrée du jeune homme .

Dis-moi bel inconnu , dis -moi qui es-tu !

Kyô lui sourit avec amour , déposant un baiser sur son front il murmura .

Je m'appelle Kyô , Kyô Hiwashita ! Je suis quelqu'un qui ne rêvait que de te voir ouvrir tes beaux yeux , quelqu'un toucher en plein coeur par se visage magnifique , quelqu'un qui souhaite te voir heureux , car tes larmes lui brise le coeur !

Jamie leva alors la main et carressa la joue du jeune homme le murmure du prénom de celui-ci lui passant les lèvres .

Kyô .. ma lumière dans mes ténébres , mon garde-fou , ma force , mon envie de vivre ... mon ange !

Kyô ni résista pas et embrassa alors le jeune homme avec tout l'amour , Jamie répondit doucement aux baiser , passant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme le serrant ainsi contre lui .

C'était son premier baiser et le plus beau moment de sa vie !

Fin du flashback .

Jamie tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu de son amant et dit alors à Clark .

Tu vois son regard de glace fut ce qui me redonna l'envie de vivre , c'est ce regard froid qui me fit me sentir vivant pour la première fois . Et c'est ce regard qui me prouve que tu m'aime Kyô , et c'est ce regard que j'aime , toi que j'aime plus que tout mon amour !

Kyô carressa la joue blanche de son amant , celui-ci appuya contre la main de son amour puis tous les deux s'embrassèrent doucement .

Lex , Clark , Chloè et Lucas sourirent doucement face à l'amour qu'ils pouvaient ressentir de ce baiser , l'amour unissant Jamie e Kyô .

Clark se cala contre Lex et lui dit doucement .

Je suis heureux moi aussi d'avair trouvé mon âme soeur !

Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres du milliardaire .


End file.
